How A stole Christmas
by inesd
Summary: L'épisode spécial Noël de pretty Little Liars sort dans quelques jours, et votre impatience est mise à rude épreuve... Cette fanfiction est faites pour vous. Avec quelques idées tirées des bandes annonces et de l'imagination -beaucoup- voilà un one-shot de l'épisode 5x13, tel que je me le suis représenté. Action,Romance et Humour au programme!


**Salut à tous,**

**Si vous êtes fans de la série Pretty Little Liars, je ne vous apprendrez pas que l'épisode spécial noël va sortir dans quelques jours. Du coup, comme l'impatience commence à montrer d'un cran, pour tous ceux qui n'en peuvent plus t'attendre, j'ai une légère compensation : voilà une fanfiction de comment j'imagine l'épisode spécial noël. C'est un one-shot long puisqu'il correspond à un épisode entier. Toute ressemblance avec l'épisode à venir (à l'exception de ce que l'on peut trouver dans les bandes annonces) sont des pures coïncidences et bien évidemment, Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartient pas. J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! **

**PS: j'ai terminer ce texte à 3heures du matin passé, il y a de grandes chances que des fautes traînent par ci par là :/**

* * *

><p><em>How A stole Christmas.<em>

Les derniers rayons du soleil déclinaient sur Rosewood, plongeant la ville dans une demi-obscurité. Pourtant intense, l'ombre n'avait pas suffi à masquer le duvet neigeux qui s'était formé, d'une blancheur irréel. Tandis qu'Hanna refermait la portière de sa voiture, l'adolescente songea avec amertume que Noël était censé être un moment de partage. Mais Mona était morte, et avec cette perte, 'A' avait brisé tout espoir de vivre cette fête à ses côtés.

"Morte", murmura la jeune fille à voix basse.

Evidemment, Hanna connaissait la vérité. La blonde avait encore en tête l'image de la flaque de sang, gigantesque, recouvrant le salon des Wanderwaal. Y'en avait tellement. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à de telles blessures.

On dit qu'il faut toujours se montrer honnête. Mais qu'en est-il lorsque vous apprenez malgré vous une vérité que vous ne vouliez pas connaitre, et que celle-ci s'avère si douloureuse, si insupportable, que le seul choix qui s'offre à vous est de la rejeter en bloc ? C'était ce qu'Hanna n'avait cessé de faire depuis des semaines : se mentir. Car à la seconde où elle mettrait fin au déni, la jeune fille acceptait en même temps de souffrir. Et elle n'y était pas prête. Pas encore.

Pourtant, les mots avaient franchis sa bouche maintenant. C'était trop tard pour les ravaler. Hanna frissonna. Penser et affirmer, sont deux choses différentes. En entendant ses paroles résonner à l'oreille, la mort de Mona lui sembla tout à coup plus concrète, comme si l'idée avait dépassé le stade de l'abstraction en même temps que ses pensées.

_Tu dois arrêtez d'y réfléchir avant que ça te rende dingue._

Hanna réajusta le col de sa veste et referma la fermeture éclair. La température avait encore chuté dehors. On devait probablement avoir descendu sous les négatifs.

— Hanna ?

L'intéressée dévia la tête vers le siège passager. Caleb la fixait d'un regard inquiet.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un peu prématuré ?

Elle secoua la tête faiblement. Il fallait que l'adolescente le fasse tant qu'elle en avait encore la force. Un silence prolongé s'installa entre eux, à peine rompu par la chute silencieuse des flocons.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de traverser ça toute seule, tu sais, reprit finalement Caleb. Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Et déjà il s'empressait de sortir du véhicule pour venir la rejoindre. Hanna l'interrompit dans son élan.

— Je sais que tu veux être là pour moi mais…

Les mots s'étranglèrent avant de franchir ses lèvres.

— … mais tu préfères le faire à façon, devina son petit-ami.

La blonde baissa la tête. Parfois, c'était comme si Caleb lisait à travers la jeune fille, des chapitres entiers, tandis qu'Hanna découvrait encore tout sur elle-même.

— C'est pas contre toi, s'excusa l'adolescente, c'est juste que…

Caleb la coupa en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Tu sais bien que tu n'as jamais besoin de te justifier.

Hanna sourit. Un flocon se déposa sur son nez. La blonde quitta de l'étreinte rassurante de son petit-ami pour se diriger vers le perron de la maison des Wanderwaal.

Plus tôt dans la journée, la mère de Mona avait téléphoné, la voix proche des sanglots et marquée par la fatigue, afin de lui annoncer qu'une enveloppe à son nom avait été retrouvée dans sa chambre. L'adolescente avait décidé de venir la récupérer en personne.

La première chose qui attira son attention en pénétrant dans le grand salon, était le vide pesant qui y régnait. La jeune fille se figea. Chaque pas s'avérait plus difficile que le précédent et Hanna se demanda un instant si elle serait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Oui.

L'adolescente avait conscience de sa propre fermeté. Elle le ferait, en déplaise à 'A' ou non, bouleversée, peu importait. Mona avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, et par ce geste, la jeune fille souhaitait être là pour elle. Une dernière fois.

Hanna remonta l'escalier, hésitante, et entra dans la chambre. Elle observa la réflexion de son image, devant ses yeux.

Les miroirs. Un mystère. Ils reflètent avec la même précision effrayante à la fois le visage de ce que nous sommes et ce que nous semblions être. Debout devant l'imposant miroir de la salle de bain, Hanna se demandait ce que les autres percevaient du sien. Elle courba la tête, s'observa sous tous les angles. Rien.

« C'est faux. » pensa-t-elle. « De croire que le vécu laisse des empreintes »

En effet, de l'examen prolongé sur sa personne, elle en avait tiré qu'elle paraissait tout à fait semblable à l'ordinaire bien que des traces de maquillage lui donnaient un aspect plus mature.

« Innocent, coupable. Blanc ou noir, aucune distinction face à la glace. »

Hanna éprouvait une certaine colère, comme si ce geste meurtrier commit quelques semaines plus tôt, eut du déclencher chez elle une rupture physique. Parce que c'était la traduction de son ressenti intérieur.

Elle était cassée.

Quelque chose en elle s'était brisée ce jour-là, cela même que l'homme appelle l'innocence.

La jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre qu'elle puisse percevoir si distinctement cette différence, tandis que son corps, lui, la niait. Aux yeux du monde, elle restait cette fille aux prunelles angélique alors qu'autour, tout avait changé. Sa vie surtout. Y'avait-il alors un moyen de panser les blessures pour retrouver cette candeur perdu ?

La réponse était non.

Le retour à une existence ordinaire n'est possible qu'à travers l'illusion du miroir, se raisonna-t-elle. Et il était temps de se confronter à la réalité.

Hanna se retourna et trouva l'enveloppe mentionné par la mère de son amie. La blonde repassa son doigt sur les lettres, écrite avec application, et qui formait son prénom. Elle l'ouvrit. La jeune fille fut surprise en découvrant l'encadré :

_Spencer Hasting._

* * *

><p><em><span>Rosewood Est,<span>_

Un vent glacial souffla et Emily renforça davantage l'étreinte de son échappe contre son cou. La bourrasque s'atténua et la jeune fille releva à nouveau les yeux.

_C'est splendide_, pensa celle-ci songeuse.

L'adolescente resta un moment immobile, figée devant le spectacle de la ville, ses rues formatées selon le même modèle, perpendiculaire jusque dans ses recoins. Une symétrie parfaite que seul la lueur des buildings, ses couleurs, la multitude et la foule, vaste agglomérat de fourmis sans but ; brisaient avec l'uniformité de l'endroit. Les eaux déchainées du Puget Sound, sur les côtes, aussi. Il lui sembla même discerner un fin filet pourpre aux extrémités Est de la baie.

_Les illuminations de Noël_, devina Emily.

En effet, à cette période de l'année, la ville s'était habillée de ses plus élégantes parures. En l'espace de deux semaines, le quartier s'étaient vus transformés et les décorations avaient déferlé, comme il neigeait sur la ville. Et maintenant, ce fabuleux assortiment d'éclairage sur le Puget Sound comme pour rajouter à la beauté de la scène.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venu ici, c'était avec Alison, peu avant sa disparition. Ce moment s'avérait être d'ailleurs l'un des seuls, vraiment intime, qu'elle avait partagé avec son ancienne amie. Par intime, Emily voulait dire… juste toute les deux. Sans le reste de la bande. C'était d'autant plus rare que ça l'avait marquée. La métisse se souvenait encore avec une précision incroyable, le mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension qui l'avait gagné ce soir-là. Tout ça lui semblait à une éternité maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que la tristesse.

Emily plongea son regard sur la rive, dont des kilomètres la séparaient. Sous cet angle, même les soucis semblaient loin.

L'adolescente s'attarda encore un instant sur les détails. C'était définitivement son heure préféré de la journée. Lorsque tombait la frontière entre le jour et la nuit. A ce moment exact, on pouvait alors observer les derniers rayons du soleil céder leur place contre ceux beaucoup plus torturées de la lune. Mais une fois le basculement opéré, c'était fini. Il n'y avait rien à attendre, ni rien à espérer. L'uniformité regagnait déjà ses droits. Peut-être était-ce cela qui lui plaisait finalement : la routine. Il y'a de ça quelques années à peine, Emily aurait tué pour un peu d'aventure. A présent, elle ferait bien pire pour simplement retourner à une vie tranquille. Une vie sans 'A'.

Une voix familière l'appela dans son dos.

— Em ? Souffla doucement Hanna.

La brune se retourna. Son amie lui offrit son plus beau sourire mais pourtant Emily connaissait les moindres de ses nuances, trop bien peut-être, pour savoir que celui-ci était contrefait. Elle le garda pour elle.

— Comment savais-tu que tu me trouverais ici ? Demanda simplement Emily.

— J'le savais pas, admit sincèrement la seconde.

Son amie l'interrogea des yeux, confuse.

— Je l'ai deviné.

Et c'était vrai. Emily n'était pas comme elle. Quand son amie allait mal, la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à exploser d'un coup comme Hanna en serait capable et se laisser guider par son impulsivité. La brune avait sa propre manière de gérer ses émotions, en intériorisant. La blonde respectait son choix. Elle les avait toujours respectés de toute façon.

— Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

— Bien sûr, tu veux qu'on n'en discute ce soir chez moi ?

Hanna renforça le poids ses prunelles azurées à travers les siennes et son visage, qui jusqu'alors s'appliquait à conserver un masque serein, s'assombrit. Ce brusque changement d'attitude interpela Emily. Celle-ci croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, maintenant inquiète.

_Allons Hanna, je connais ses yeux là. Tu tiens à moi et tu cherches désespérément le moyen d'aborder le sujet en douceur. Peut-être que tout se compense finalement. Ma pire erreur est d'avoir aimé Alison mais ma plus belle chance est de vous rencontrer, mes amis._

— Em', reprit Hanna en fixant l'horizon. Il serait préférable que tu viennes maintenant.

— Est-ce que ? Attend, ne me dis pas que Spencer…

— Elle va bien, la rassura son amie. Il lui rien arrivé. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Hanna s'interrompit. La blonde laissa le suspens flotter encore un instant… et puis le verdict tomba :

— Mona a laissé une lettre pour moi. On tient peut-être un moyen d'innocenter Spencer.

* * *

><p><em><span>Résidence des Hastings,<span>_

Depuis la séparation de ses parents et l'absence de Mélissa, jamais le salon des Hastings n'avait était si bondé. Assis sur l'un des canapés, Caleb semblait particulièrement concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur, tandis que de son côté, Ezra Fitz étudiais du regard les titres des romans dans la bibliothèque. La plupart d'entre eux lui étaient familier. L'enseignant s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et rejoindre le reste du groupe lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule :

— Tiens, dit Aria en lui tendant une boisson chaude. Ta préférée.

L'intéressé répondit d'un sourire reconnaissant. Cette fille était définitivement celle dont il avait besoin dans sa vie. Il avala une gorgée.

— Je ne voudrais pas paraitre impatient mais je pense qu'on est tous un peu curieux de savoir ce qui motive cette réunion, murmura Ezra sur le ton de la confiance.

— En fait y'a que toi et Emily qui ne sont pas encore au courant, avoua Aria gênée.

Son petit-ami fronça les sourcils, à présent totalement perdu.

— ça s'est fait à la dernière minute, rajouta rapidement l'adolescente se sentant un peu coupable. Tu ne devrais plus attendre très longtemps : Emily va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

L'enseignant hocha la tête. Une jeune fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Paige, rejoignit à son tour le petit comité qui s'était formé dans le salon.

Accoudé avec indolence dans l'encadrement de la porte, Toby Cavanaugh fixait Spencer depuis un moment. Elle et Hanna s'étaient retirées et se livrait à une conversation animée.

— Je te dis qu'elle ne va pas apprécier, soutenu Hanna en penchant discrètement la tête en direction de Paige.

— Tu es devenue télépathe ?

— Oui. Et je peux même te prédire sa réaction Spencer, affirma la première. Attend-toi à la voir afficher sa petite moue boudeuse. Tu vois de quoi je parle…

— Pas trop, avoua la brune un peu perplexe.

— Mais enfin tu sais bien : Celle qui la trahit quand Miss Fields est contrariée.

— Ah, saisit soudain l'adolescente. Toi t'appelles ça « une moue boudeuse » ? Moi je dirais plus une grimace.

— Non, c'est clairement une moue Spencer.

— Si tu le dis…

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je te garantis qu'Emily va nous en vouloir d'avoir amené Paige ici et on aura même droit au froncement de sourcils.

— On n'a pas le choix. Il faut que quelqu'un garde un œil sur elle pour la protéger en cas de besoin.

— Correction : le froncement de sourcil et après elle nous en veut, rectifia la blonde, ignorant la réplique de Spencer.

— Merci pour ses conseils avisés Prophète Hanna Marin.

Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans le salon.

— Quand on parle du loup…

— Du moment qu'un imper et le mystérieux chaperon rouge qui va avec ne croise pas mon chemin, ça me va.

La plus jeune des Hastings lui adressa un regard qui en disait long avant de se diriger vers la nouvelle arrivante.

— Ok, j'me taie, lança Hanna dans son dos.

L'ancienne nageuse de Rosewood balaya des yeux la pièce avec étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel rassemblement. La piste semblait sans aucun doute sérieuse pour impliquer autant de personnes.

La jeune fille continuait d'étudier l'identité des invités lorsque son regard s'attarda sur un visage en particulier.

— Spencer ?

Emily la prise dans ses bras rapidement.

— Ils t'ont relâché ?

— Ma mère à fait joué ses relations. Mais ça va pas durer, assura la brune préoccupée. Si on trouve rien pour m'innocenter d'ici demain, je…

La voix de Spencer se brisa contre son gré.

— Je ne pourrais pas échapper à la prison.

— ça n'arrivera pas, promit son amie. On va trouver une solution pour te tirer de là.

L'adolescente posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— C'est pour ça qu'on t'a fait venir. On a un plan, annonça Spencer en se laissant glisser sur le canapé. Une lueur déterminée foudroya son regard un instant. Le groupe la fixait avec attention. Contre toute attente, c'est pourtant Hanna qui prit la parole, débarquant de nulle part.

— J'imagine que vous avez tous une idée de pourquoi vous êtes là, amorça-t-elle.

Ezra Fitz afficha alors une expression confuse qui fit dire à la blonde ce n'était pas forcément une vérité très évidente pour tout le monde.

— Certain plus que d'autre, supposa Hanna.

_Je déteste déjà ce plan._

— Bon, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas très au point, reprit-elle, on n'organise une opération sauvetage pour secourir Hasting ici présente.

L'intéressée leva la main.

— La mère de Mona a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'une lettre à mon nom a été retrouvée dans les affaires de sa fille. Je suis passée la chercher. Il se trouve qu'avant sa…

_Mort_

— …Disparition définitive, poursuivit la blonde avec maladresse, elle avait de sérieuses raisons de penser qu'Alison avait des dossiers innocentant Spencer en sa possession. Notre mission c'est de mettre la main dessus peu importe les moyens. Et étant donné le côté manique et parano des DiLaurentis, y'a aucune chance pour qu'elle s'en éloigne de trop loin. Ce soir, elle se rend au bal de promo. Enfilez costume, robe et compagnie parce qu'on va la suivre. Rendez devant chez Spencer dans deux heures. Quelqu'un se chargera de vous expliquer vôtre rôle précis d'ici là. Ça marche pour tout le monde ?

Le comité approuva d'un signe de tête commun. L'enjeu de la situation semblait encré dans tous les esprits. L'idée que Spencer soit jeté en prison était inconcevable.

— Bien. On se dit à toute à l'heure alors, conclut Hanna.

Les invités quittèrent progressivement le salon. Seule Emily restait à sa place, le regard rivé sur Paige. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi vous l'avez impliqué dans cette histoire ? Je pourrais pas agir correctement si je m'inquiète pour elle ! Souffla la brune à voix basse.

Sa voix trahissait pourtant sa contrariété.

— J'te l'avais dit spencer, rétorqua Hanna. Le froncement presque imperceptible des sourcils, et après, le moment des reproches. Encore une fois, j'avais raison.

— Objection, t'as dit qu'elle allait nous en vouloir d'avoir fait venir sa petite-amie. Or, elle nous accuse simplement de l'impliquer dans notre plan, pas de l'avoir amenée ici.

— Soit pas mauvaise joueuse s'il te plait Spence, tu veux ? Regarde, maintenant elle nous fait sa moue boudeuse.

— Je suis presque sûre que c'est une grimace.

— Non, ça c'est une moue.

— Puisque je te dis que c'est une grimace.

— Va s'y refais-le Emily, la pria Hanna.

— T'es vraiment en train de lui demander de te faire une grimace ?

— Une moue !

— Stop ! S'écria Emily qui ne trouvait strictement aucun sens à la discussion qui se jouait devant ses yeux et dont elle était l'objet. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?

— De… enfin laisse tomber. C'est pas important, abandonna Spencer. Ecoute Em, je comprends que tu te fasses du souci pour Paige mais dis-toi bien qu'on ressent la même chose à ton sujet. Tu sais, on l'a pas forcé. C'est une grande fille et elle t'aime. Et puis…

— Et puis t'es tellement occupé à prendre soin des autres, compléta Hanna, qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que finalement, qui est-ce qui te protège toi ?

Une lueur tendre éclaircit le regard de son amie.

— Je vous aie vous.

— Evidemment que tu nous as. Tu nous auras toujours. Mais on n'est jamais de trop prudent.

— Et puis vois le côté positif : ça te permet de passer une soirée avec une personne de tu aimes, relativisa la plus jeune des Hastings.

— A la différence près qu'on va devoir jouer les apprentis espions, souligna Emily amusée.

Elle sourit. C'était devenu un trésor rare ces derniers temps et Hanna réalisa à quel point ça la rendait adorable.

— Allez, va te changer James Bond, lança finalement Spencer en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em><span>salle des fêtes, Rosewood Sud<span>_

La salle de réception du bal était pleine à craquer. Habillée d'une robe blanche aux broderies élégante, Hanna Marin se dandinait au rythme de la musique. Les bras encerclés autour du cou de Caleb, la jeune fille songea que si une épée Damoclès ne planait sur spencer, cette soirée aurait était parfaite. Pour commencer, pour une fois les décors n'étaient pas ringards. Le buffet offrait des plats appétissants, ce qui se révélait étonnant. On devait bien reconnaître une qualité à Alison : elle a toujours su dégoter les meilleures fêtes.

Caleb détourna sa tête un instant, geste qui mit fin aux rêveries d'Hanna.

— Alison, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi Alison ? L'interrogea la blonde.

— Tu la vois ?

Un silence s'installa, que seule la musique perturbait.

— Il n'y a que toi que je vois, Caleb… Répondit Hanna, ses prunelles azurées plongées à travers les siennes. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à lui et déposa un baiser passionnée sur ses lèvres.

— Hanna !

Une voix résonna dans ses oreilles.

— Quoi ?

— On a tous des oreillettes je te rappel ! Tu pourrais nous épargner ce genre de trucs ? Du moins épargner nos oreilles.

— ça va, je suis certaine que ça gêne personne. Hein, pas vrai ?!

Un concert de raclement de gorge désapprobateur s'est fait entendre dans l'oreillette.

— Rappel-moi déjà qui a inventé ce concept crétin de la démocratie, Spencer ?

— Tu t'en souviendras pas dans deux minutes.

— C'est vrai.

A ce moment précis, une nouvelle invitée fit irruption et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_Alison._

La jeune fille était là, habillée d'une robe splendide et son habituel sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres. Mais surprise, celle-ci n'était pas seule. Quatre adolescentes l'accompagnaient.

— Je rêve ou elle nous a remplacé, questionna Hanna qui n'en revenait pas.

— On dirait bien, confirma son amie à travers l'oreillette.

— Et pas avec n'importe qui, renchérit Aria. A sa droite, je vous présente celle qui joue mon rôle, ensuite gauche, sans aucune doute la réplique de Spencer plus jeune. Celle qui parait plus timide que les autres, Emily. Bon, et puis la jolie blonde c'est définitivement Hanna.

— Quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas comparer cette banalité avec moi, s'indigna faussement l'intéressée. Je suis bien plus amusante, intelligente, fascinante…

— T'aurais pas ouvert le dictionnaire des rimes en 'ante' récemment, toi par hasard.

— ça se pourrait bien.

— Désolé d'interrompre votre débat les filles mais j'ai jeté un œil sur le registre des chambres qui ont été réservé pour l'After, annonça Emily. Il se trouve qu'Alison à prit la 203.

— Je peux aller la fouiller, se porta volontaire Toby.

— Non, il faut assurer nos arrières. Il faut quelqu'un qui ait une raison un minimum crédible de se trouver ici au cas où elle nous surprendrait.

— Personne ici n'a d'excuse valable Spencer, objecta Caleb.

— Si, une seule. Emily.

— Oh non. J'ai déjà donné de ma personne concernant le chapitre Alison. Et puis je l'ai trahit de toute manière. Elle voit claire dans mon jeu.

— Et toi, combien de fois elle t'a mentis ? Il suffit de prétendre que tu es venue t'excuser. Si t'y crois suffisamment, elle ne soupçonnera rien.

La brune s'enlisa dans le silence, s'abstenant de réponse.

— Em, murmura Hanna visiblement réticente elle aussi, si y'avait un moyen de t'éviter ça fais-moi confiance on prendrait l'option sans hésiter. Le fait est que Spencer risque d'aller en prison et… d'une certaine manière t'es un peu la seule qui peut agir pour l'instant.

— Bien, accepta l'ancienne nageuse de Rosewood à contrecœur.

Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis.

L'adolescente quitta la salle de réception d'un pas vif et traversa la rue pour se rendre dans le grand bâtiment qui habitait les chambres. La jeune fille remonta les trois étages qui la séparaient de la chambre et déboula dans le couloir. En passant par la réception, la jeune fille avait prétendu avoir oublié son sac à main à l'accueil et profité que l'homme ait le dos tourné pour voler la clé. Elle l'inséra dans la serrure. La porte s'entrouvrit.

Alison avait déjà installé ses affaires, Emily reconnaissait sa valise et ses vêtements. Sans aucun doute, ce qu'elle cherchait se trouvait quelque part dans cette pièce. La brune fit plusieurs fois le tour de la chambre mais impossible de mettre la main sur ce document. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner lorsque dans un dernier espoir, l'adolescente senti une anomalie en glissant ses doigts dans les compartiments de l'un de ses bagages.

_Un double-fond. Alison l'a caché dans le double-fond de sa valise._

En jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers du dossier, Emily s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport d'un laboratoire stipulant que Spencer Hasting avait subi une injection de drogue dont le premier effet secondaire était la perte de mémoire, et ce, le jour de la mort de Bethany. Ingestion dont la responsable n'était nulle autre que…

_Alison. _

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Emily releva la tête d'un seul coup. L'une des nouvelles recrues de leur ancienne amie l'avait surprise sur le fait.

_Et merde. Les ennuis commencent…_

— Euh ? Alison m'a chargé de déposer un document dans sa chambre, mentit la brune.

— Alors pourquoi le caches-tu derrière ton dos dans ce cas ?

_Intelligente. Elle a du potentiel. Tu as de la concurrence Spencer_.

— Rien à voir. C'est juste… enfin laisse tomber. Je crois que je devrais partir maintenant.

Et l'adolescente s'empressa de regagner la salle de réception. L'opération « sauvetage Hastings » s'était finalement bien déroulé. Avec ces preuves, leur amie avait de grandes chances d'être innocentée.

C'est le cœur plus léger que l'ensemble groupe rentra chez soi. Spencer remercia chaleureusement Emily pour sa loyauté sans faille ce soir. Les choses s'arrangeaient et tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Un dernier détail restait à régler malgré tout.

— Je comprends pourquoi noël est ta saison préférée, souffla Paige en fixant l'horizon.

Le paysage faisait rêver, semblable à ceux que l'on n'ose à peine imaginer dans les plus belles cartes postales.

— C'est magnifique, confirma Emily songeuse.

Sa petite-amie la rejoint et s'immobilisa juste dans son dos.

— Toi aussi.

— Comment ça ? Interrogea la première, confuse.

— Toi aussi tu es magnifique, répéta simplement Paige.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, pourtant, il était certain que ce n'était pas dû au froid régnant. Emily lui adressa un regard tendre avant de baisser la tête.

— ça te dit un tour de luge ? Proposa la première.

— Paige, on a quel âge pour faire ça !

— J'ai arrêté de grandir à dix ans concernant de trucs. Et toi ?

La brune posa son regard sur le siège deux places du petit traineau.

— A deux conditions.

— Je t'écoute.

— D'abord tu montes avec moi.

— C'est toi qui décide, répondit Paige avec un petit sourire. La seconde ?

Emily préserva le suspens. Au bout d'une attente interminable, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils d'un air joueur et finit par lancer :

— C'est moi monte devant !

Et elle courut réserver la première place.

L'apparition brutale de 'A' dans leur quotidien, chaque cicatrice qu'il laissait, chaque nuit blanche passées à lui échapper, les morts, les pleurs : petit à petit, l'espoir avait laissé place à la fatalité. Et pourtant, malgré ça, en dépit de tout, pour la première fois depuis des années Emily se surprit à rêver.

Rêver d'un monde meilleur.

Leur maitre-chanteur leur avait pris beaucoup, mais ces petits moments de bonheurs là, ça au moins, personne ne pouvait le lui retirer.

Il y aurait un jour où cette bataille contre cet l'ennemi sans visage, prendrait fin. Emily y croyait aussi fort qu'à l'étreinte protectrice de Paige, à ses bras serrés contre sa peau.

La vie n'est pas une machine à exhausser les vœux, mais parfois, avec de la volonté…

Certains deviennent réalité.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Soyez pas timide, pour me laisser un avis c'est juste en dessous. Si ce one-shot vous a plus, j'en profite pour dire que j'écris une autre fanfiction qui s'appelle « où vont les larmes qu'on ne verse pas » sur du PPL :)<strong>


End file.
